User talk:Asteriea
Hei, . Here to send an owl? I promise I'll answer asap. Make sure to sign with four tildes (~), because it makes my life easier and I'll probably reply faster. Dankeschön! note: each archive has 100 headers in it (bc frankly i cba to count the messages *Archive 1 (August 3, 2013 - March 23, 2014) *Archive 2 (March 23, 2014 - January 18, 2015) *Archive 3 (January 18, 2015 - September 26, 2015) *Archive 3 (September 26, 2015 - March 31, 2016) OMG HELLO I haven't said hi yet, and I apologize for it! I'm so sorry. >< I hope life was okay while you were gone and continues to be since your return! :D I was wondering if you were possibly up for an RP? Possibly Aline/Peyton or Christina/Kota?? hii i miss you :3 on a smaller side note, i feel like you should be made aware of the fact that ill be using emeraude toubia in the distant-but-not-totally-distant future :3 she wasn't in use anymore, so i felt like she was fair game, but if you feel like you don't want me to, i can totally change her c: (keep in mind that catty had to flip a coin and emeraude came victorious like five times :c i felt like i was betraying you by even suggesting using emeraude bc sera/quentin and yeah cx so yeah, let me know :* love you, miss you <3 ::Wait, so... you're not gonna be around anymore? :3 It's your choice, and I respect it... but jsyk I'm still gonna miss you. cx Bond_em7]] (Owl Me) 21:06, July 13, 2017 (UTC) Re: I was thinking of deleting him soon anyway, so you can ahead and use him c: Hello~ Do you want to rp? I'm doing a challenge rn where I'm gonna have ten rps at one time (ye, ik, crazy right?) and I need to finish them all and so I would like to rp with you (but it's totally okay if you refuse tho ^^) For Kell Small suggestion I was seeing the Witchagram thing (it's gold, bless your soul), and I noticed how you mentioned that spaces might break the link. There's an easy fix for that actually; just add an underscore (this -> _ ) in place of the space, and the link will function normally. I'd know, because my username originally would have that issue when it gets colored XD Like a Satellite, I'm in Orbit all the Way Around You [[User talk:Sophia McLaren-Cobb|~Sophie'']] ������ Serpentine likes to frequent the grounds so anywhere outside the castle works! Pregunta Just popping in to check if you've made any progress with Andre. D'ya need any help with him? If you do, let me know! :) *look* bleSS yes xD hiii this owl probably should've come v v sooner but as we're making twins, we should plan together soon? ik we have different time zones but we should talk together soon on the weekend. hope you're doing well �� yo Let me know if you come on? I miss you! :P x missin u you haven't edited in a long time and in fairness i disappeared for a while also but if ever you do come back soon let's rp flores and aline hehe missing you elsa PAINTEDRED 12:53, October 8, 2017 (UTC) Invitation Winter Solstice Location & Portkey AAAA IVE MISSED YOU <3 <3 <3 TALK SOON YES? PAINTEDRED 22:59, May 21, 2018 (UTC) Edit Awards I'm sorry if you already got these, but I'm going around and giving out edit awards! Yep, they're back! :D When you qualify for another edit award, please drop me an owl letting me know that it's time for another award! :) ~ Thistle 04:41, May 22, 2018 (UTC) re:wb yes ofc, feel free c: Sure! You can post here for an interview. :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 18:26, May 22, 2018 (UTC)